Halo Novels
The Halo Novels are books about 343 pages each and have expanded heavily on the Halo Universe. The first three novels were published by Ballantine Books, while the last ten were published by Tor Books. List of novels This is a list of all of the novels: *''Halo: The Fall of Reach, this book explains what happened before ''Halo: Combat Evolved ''and Master Chief's origins with the SPARTAN-II Program. By Eric Nylund. *Halo: The Flood, the novelization of ''Halo: Combat Evolved by William Dietz. The Flood also features several side stories. *''Halo: First Strike, this book fills in the gap between ''Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. By Eric Nylund. *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the book follows Kurt-051 and the training of the Spartan-IIIs on Onyx. By Eric Nylund. *Halo: Contact Harvest, features the events leading up to the Human-Covenant War. By Joseph Staten. *Halo: The Cole Protocol, by Tobias S. Buckell, the book introduces Gray Team and shows Jacob Keyes' backstory. *Halo: Evolutions, by several critically acclaimed authors, the novel is made up of a collection of short stories relating to the Halo Universe. *Halo: Broken Circle'' - An novel released on the 14th of November 2014. It was written by John Shirley. *''Halo: New Blood'' - A short novella written by Matt Forbeck, and released on the 3rd of March, 2015. *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' - A novel written by Peter David, and released on the 16th of June, 2015. *''Halo: Saint's Testimony'' - A digital novella written by Frank O'Connor, and released on the 17th of July, 2015. *''Halo: Last Light'' - A novel written by Troy Denning, and released on the 7th of September, 2015. *''Halo: Shadow of Intent'' - A novella written by Joseph Staten, and released on the 7th of December, 2015. *Halo: Fractures - Extraordinary Tales from the Halo Canon is an anthology containing several short stories set in the Halo universe. *Halo: Smoke and Shadow - A novel written by Kelly Gay. It was released on November 28, 2016. *Halo: Envoy - A Halo novel written by Tobias Buckell, which released on April 25, 2017. *Halo: Retribution - A Halo novel written by Troy Denning, which released on August 29, 2017. *Halo: Legacy of Onyx - A Halo novel written by Matt Forbeck, which was released on November 14, 2017. *''The Forerunner Saga'' **''Halo: Cryptum'' **''Halo: Primordium'' **''Halo: Silentium'' *''Kilo-Five trilogy'' **''Halo: Glasslands'' **''Halo: The Thursday War'' **''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' There is also: *''Halo Graphic Novel'', a comic book based on the Halo Universe. Novel Bundles *Halo Box Set, the box set featuring the first three Halo novels. *Halo Boxed Set II, the box set featuring the reprint editions of the first three Halo novels. Trivia * In most of the novels, there is a Covenant subplot. These usually feature Grunts such as Yayap or Dadab. * There is the Marathon symbol between the "A" and "L" of Halo on the cover of each novel published during Bungie's time working on the franchise. Category:Books